


Coffee

by Ugandabekittenme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, not saying they're useless lesbians, they're just really oblivious lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugandabekittenme/pseuds/Ugandabekittenme
Summary: Hana wasn't sure about a lot of things that didn't have to do with gaming - but what she is sure of is that she has strong feelings for Brigitte Lindholm. Whether they're negative or positive is a different story.





	Coffee

Hana refused to ever admit to being jealous, but she was definitely envious of the aura that Brigitte Lindholm had when she was around others. She was the true definition of a white knight. Ever since joining less than a month ago she slid easily into day to day life, making everyone's jobs a little less exhausting and easier to handle. She would check on Angela every so often when she thought she had been hidden away for too long in her lab, coaxing her out to be around others or at least leaving her with plenty of coffee until she came around on her own. She spent time with Zarya in the gym, finally another female that could enjoy the same workout as her making the time flow by smoothly. Inside the workroom she would help not only her father with anything that needed fixed but tagged along anything Reinhardt felt like something on his armor needed repairing or changed. Even Ana who was known to have a sharp tongue when necessary took a quick liking to her, always seeming at ease with the tall Swede around.

It's not like the girl had done anything to Hana, in fact it was more the opposite. When they first met the day, Brigitte arrived she had introduced herself as a big fan of Dva's and had since then always offered to help her with her mech or anything else she saw Hana doing throughout her day. She would always run off with a sad smile and a wave goodbye when Hana would ignore her.

Sigh. 

The girl was always on her mind lately even when she wasn't around, even though it was her fault that Brigitte had made herself scarce as of late.

She isn't one to be hostile, but she feels anxious with Brigitte around. Her cocky attitude doesn't seem to work on the girl. She feels safe and the D.Va facade fades and it's frightening and exciting at the same time so instead she tries to remove herself from any similar situation.

Lucio had been observing the pair for the past few days after hearing Zarya comment to Ana about Brigitte seeming distracted during their workouts. 

He hadn't noticed anything that was concerning until one evening while in the kitchen with Hana. They were catching up when Brigitte entered, and Hana immediately quieted startling him. She wasn't ever one to be out of things to say. When Brigitte greeted the pair, Hana mumbled out a hi and got up and left stating that she had forgotten about something she had to do. Surprised by the behavior he almost missed the expression on Brigitte’s face before she turned and left the room as well. 

He finally understood the situation and was going to intervene before things got worse, what else would a best friend do. 

Getting up he followed Hana back to her room where he found her sitting on her bed, and for once nothing was in her hands. 

"You know, the last time I saw you sitting that still you had broken your controller out of anger and didn't want anyone else to find out," Lucio drawled out with a slight smile. She gave a halfhearted laugh as she patted the bed next to her offering him a seat. He took it trying to decide on how to bring up the topic without her immediately shutting it down or trying to run.

"Hana, about Brigitte..." he started but was immediately cut off by a sigh and he turned to her worried. 

Hana finally speaks, and he wasn't prepared for the reply. "I know. I haven't been exactly fair to her but what if she doesn't like the person who I am, only who she sees me to be on my streams?" 

Lucio sits for a moment stunned. He wasn't expecting that response nor was he expecting her to be so open about the subject without a little more pushing. 

"You could just apologize, explain to her why, and start fresh," he replies as though it's the easiest thing in the world. 

Hana decides to look up and meet his eyes, a look of horror on her face. How could he think it's just that easy? That she could just be like, "oh yeah sorry for how I'm acting I just really want you to like me so instead of trying to be friends with you I gave you the cold shoulder and ran off anytime you were in a 20 foot proximity before I could open my mouth and ruin it". No, that wouldn't do she'd have to think of something better. That's when she had an idea.

"Hey, do you know what Brigitte likes?", she asks slowly hoping he won't want an explanation before answering. Lucio catches onto her train of thought and with a smile starts listing off things. "Well she likes coffee, she's almost always drinking some. She also enjoys working out with Zarya and Reinhardt. Then of course she likes cats, if you ever have a conversation with her at one point or another it will end up talking about her favorite kind or favorite name for one or... Hana?" he asks looking at her concerned. She had stood up and was obviously no longer paying any attention to him or his words. She smiled at him and with a quick thank you and an I'll explain later she grabs his arms and pushes him out of her room before closing the door and getting to work. 

-

The inside of the Overwatch headquarters was a mess. Everyone trying to have space for their own hobbies and things to relax them between missions so there was rarely an empty space or a quiet moment but at times when she could slip away Brigitte loved looking at her surroundings, almost forgetting there's things other than Overwatch or building or inventions. 

Brigitte walked over to the window and reflected on her wild surroundings. 

Brigitte Lindholm had always loved quiet Switzerland with its vast, charming cliffs. It was a place where she felt relaxed. It reminded her of home.

TThen she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Hana Song. Dva. Hana was a world-renowned gamer who was known to be cocky, maybe even arrogant, on her stream. However, Brigitte knew better. Away from her webcam she was different. She interacted with people in a gentle way. She was always offering to help in the workroom even if she tended to make a bigger mess than help when it came to things that didn't have to do with her mech. Spends her spare time with Lucio helping him work on tracks that he gets stuck on. Not only that but she makes sure to read every message she gets from a fan, hoping to brighten their day as they do hers. 

Brigitte gulped. She was not prepared for Hana. 

Brigitte had already accepted that she had slight feelings for the small girl and that her pining will never be mutual, but it didn't make her give up on at least trying to be friends. Although, the girl made it clear that she wanted nothing to do her with her at other times she wasn't sure if that was true. She would occasionally catch Hana looking at her with an unknown expression before realizing she had been caught and quickly leaving the room. 

The anxiety quickly turned to confusion as she saw that Hana had saw that she had been spotted and gestured for her to come outside.

Setting down her drink she walked out to see what was going on and that's when she noticed for the first time Hana's outfit. She was wearing a cat outfit. Well, mostly just cat ears and cat makeup but still! She felt her heart begin to race when she saw what was standing behind her. Not only was D.Va wearing a cat outfit but so was her mech, ears and all. 

"So, uh I wanted to apologize for how I've been to you, but I wasn't sure how," Hana explained noticing the expression on Brigittes face. "I want to start over, to try and be at least friends with you while we're both here. I mean I want more than that I've come to realize while working on this mech, actually I probably realized it long before this but I was in denial and it was easier to run away and think of reasons to not like you but I couldn't find any because you're such a good person and - " before Hana could ramble on any further Brigitte felt a surge of confidence at hearing that she had done all of this just for her and brought their lips together interrupting the girls speech. 

It was a quick kiss lasting only a few moments, but it did its job and left Hana speechless looking up at Brigitte with wide eyes. Brigitte took Hana's smaller hand in hers and smiled, "I feel the same way." The words were simple but the smile on her face was intoxicating and Hana's anxiety eased even if her blushing didn't and it gave her enough courage to finally speak. "So...how about a cup of coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any typo's I don't want to re-read this too much because of secondhand embarrassment if it's bad but I keep skimming it to check for errors.
> 
> I just wanted to do something for MekaMechanic week because the ship is cute. This is for the weeks prompt about "firsts", it can either be about their first time really meeting or their first time giving each other a chance.
> 
> I'm not a writer and there's a lot of things that could be improved in this but that's okay. Hope you enjoy my one and probably only story ever! (Considering continuing this just because there's so much I can add but also really don't want to because the anxiety of being horrible at it is crippling, comment your opinions)


End file.
